Music Of My Heart
by BerserkFuryxxx
Summary: How far would a person go to save a loved one? How far would Yusuke go to save Keiko after she's been kidnapped...again?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, although I truly wish I did! All original characters and such belong to their respective owners. Please do not try and sue me. You will not get anything out of it, because I am broke! I just wanted to express my addiction in a fanfiction.  
  
"." is speech. '.' is thought.  
  
Music Of My Heart  
The sky was dark, but stars shone brightly and the moon illuminated the sky as well. Four dark figures walked in pairs silently along the sidewalk. One was limping, and another needed support to walk. As they came to an intersection, the two figures walking in front turned around and nodded to the others. They parted their ways, continuing to walk to their destinations. An orange-haired man looked down upon the dark-haired one. "So Urameshi, wonder what Keiko's going to say about all those bruises." Kuwabara said, in a hoarse voice.  
Dressed in his usual green uniform, Yusuke looked ahead and shrugged. "The same thing she always says I guess." He answered this vaguely, but in his mind ran what she would say. 'Yusuke! Oh my gosh! Look at you! You're dirty and all beat up! What did I tell about going too hard on those demons? You could've been killed! I would've lost you, again.' The two men continued to walk for another couple of minutes before resuming speech again.  
Kuwabara stopped short and looked up to the sky. "Well, guess I better be going. Yukina's probably worried sick." He gave a wry grin, and then began crossing the street. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, as the grin disappeared. 'Things don't seem the same anymore. Not like it was before. I guess those were the days when Urameshi was less disciplined and more stupid. Yeah, those were the days.'  
Yusuke sighed as he reached his home. He slowly started for the doorknob. Once he reached it, the Spirit Detective hesitated. Shaking his head, Yusuke let go and found the spare key under the welcome carpet. Quietly, he opened the door to his home he shared with Keiko, now that they were married. Slipping off his shoes, the black-haired man headed straight for the shower. 'Yusuke, honey, remember to shower after your missions! You'll have gotten very dirty, and besides, seeing you like that worries me.' Everything Keiko repeatedly told Yusuke seemed to run through his mind. Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. The Spirit Detective splashed some cold water onto his face. Wiping away the steam against the mirror, Yusuke looked at himself. His expression was a serious one. The one he wore when something troubled him. He sighed, and looked downward. 'Yusuke, my boy, it's true. You've changed over the years' No longer the same sarcastic, and careless person you were at the age of fourteen.' After putting on his nightclothes, he sat down on his side of the bed. Yusuke stared out the window for a few moments, thinking of the changes he'd come to make. Shaking his head, he laid down next to his wife and fell asleep instantly. Keiko opened her eyes, but didn't say anything. Instead, her thought ran. 'Oh Yusuke. My dear Yusuke. You never cease to amaze me.' She smiled slightly, and closed her eyes.  
Back at the Kuwabara resident, Yukina was busy healing her husband's wounds. During the process, the orange-haired man started down at the carpet. 'Come on Urameshi, I know you've changed, but not to the extent that you've become a serious-ass. It's uncomfortable for everyone when you're like this.' Kuwabara sighed, remembering the times that Yusuke won his battles merely by luck. This brought back memories of the time they fought against the four Saint Beasts. The Spirit Detective had used all of his life energy to save Botan and Keiko. If not for Kuwabara, he would have died again. 'That Urameshi, can't stay away from death huh? He has death for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.' Yukina, who had finished healing, noticed the silence from Kuwabara. He usually told her of the missions and how they defeated the enemy. Tonight was different. "Kazuma? Is something the matter?" She asked quietly.  
Kuwabara looked up, and turned to face his wife. He smiled faintly, and answered softly as well. "No. Nothin'. Don't worry 'bout it." The man stood up, and started towards the stairs. "I'm going to go take a shower now. Get to bed, you're probably exhausted from waiting for me." Yukina, however, did not believe Kuwabara. She knew something was on his mind, but she would not push the subject any further tonight. Instead, she rose as well, and headed upstairs after her husband.  
In the home of Kurama and Hiei, redhead stood by the bed, starting out the window. His expression was worried, as he frowned. Hiei sensed this unhappiness of his loved one, and asked softly. "Hn. What's wrong fox?"  
Kurama shook his head, and sighed. "It's Yusuke. I'm sure you have sensed the changed in him."  
Hiei flashed a quick grin, and answer. "Heh. Ningens are all like that." However, in his mind he knew that something was bothering Yusuke. He no longer had the will to fight. The Spirit Detective, as the little youkai had observed, wished to finish the fight as fast as possible.  
"Do you think it is serious, Hiei?" Kurama's voice broke Hiei's train of thought. However, the fire demon merely shrugged.  
"If we get involved, it'll just be another burden." He answered quickly, not wanting to think about it right now.  
"I suppose so, but we will see." Kurama agreed, as he climbed in bed. 


	2. Life or Something Like It

Chapter 1: Life or Something Like It  
  
Yusuke awoke with a loud yawn. Steadily, he rose, every now and then giving a grunt or a groan. A pleasant aroma had already made its way to the bedroom. He smiled, eyes still closed, as he mumbled to himself. "That Keiko hasn't lost her touch at cooking." Reluctantly, he threw off the covers, and opened the blinds. Narrowing his eyes, Yusuke tried to shade the light coming from the sun. "Oh man, it's so bright outside." He mumbled, complaining to himself. The Spirit Detective then turned around, and headed towards the drawers. Absent-mindedly, he pulled out a few pieces of clothing and slipped them on. Once again, he headed for the bathroom. Yusuke, seeing his reflection, sighed. 'Man, I look horrible. Keiko'll have somethin' to yell about today.' After finishing his daily morning rituals, Yusuke headed downstairs for breakfast, or at least what he thought to be breakfast. Entering the kitchen, he stared at the plates of food on the table. "Um, Keiko, what's this? It's only breakfast." Yusuke asked, a bit clueless about the time.  
All she did was laugh, "Yusuke, silly, it's noon already. You slept quite soundly and deeply."  
Yusuke turned a light shade of red, "Oh. Heh, I didn't read the time on the clock upstairs. Didn't know what time it was."  
Keiko smiled kindly, and motioned for him to sit down. "Sit down, and eat. You were exhausted when you came home, so you must be terribly hungry right now." She read his mind, as she watched him stuff all the food down his throat.  
In mid-bite, Yusuke looked up. He motioned down to the food, and then looked back at Keiko.  
"It's all right Yusuke. I've already eaten." She said, smiling and laughed softly again. As he ate, thoughts ran through his mind again. This time, however, they were happy ones. 'Damn, I can never get enough of her laugh.'  
"Oh! Yusuke!" She said, suddenly remembering something. "Kuwabara called earlier today. He wants to talk to you. He said to meet him in the park."  
'Man, what does he want now?' Yusuke thought, but merely nodded to Keiko. After finishing his meal, he stood up and nodded to Keiko. "That was great, and now I'm going to go meet Kuwabara all right?" She nodded to that and watched him leave, as he grabbed his coat and went out the door.  
Hands in pockets, he spotted Kuwabara standing near the lake. Approaching him from behind, Yusuke spoke. "Hey. What do you want now?" After a few minutes of silence, Yusuke spoke once again, this time in an irritable voice. "Hey! I said what do you want now?!"  
Suddenly, swirling around, Kuwabara grabbed the Spirit Detective by the collar. "Damnit Urameshi, there's somethin' going on with you! We all sense! Kurama, Keiko, Yukina, even Hiei! So tell us the problem, so we can solve it and get on with our lives!" Yusuke had been caught off guard. He didn't expect Kuwabara to act like this.  
"H-hey, chill out man." The dark-haired one said, trying to get Kuwabara to let go of him. "N-nothing's the matter with me man. I'm still Yusuke, you know, that kid that was always immature." He hoped that would be enough to get the orange-haired man off his case. However, in his mind, he knew something troubled him. The only thing was, he, himself, couldn't even pinpoint the reason he was upset.  
Loosening his grip, Kuwabara turned away again. "Well, if you're not ready to spill the info now, I guess that's all right. But don't think that I won't keep trying. We will find out what's wrong with you somehow."  
Yusuke sighed, and slouched over. 'Geez, I hate it when he does that. It scares the hell out of me.' Then, he straightened up, and looked back at Kuwabara. "What gives? How do you know there's actually somethin' wrong with me?"  
"Well, you've been acting differently. Been more serious lately, not cracking the stupid jokes and stuff." Kuwabara shrugged. He, too, could not pinpoint the problem either.  
"Well, I'm sorry if people can't grow up. I can't always been a wise- crack." Yusuke replied, denying his own feelings of anxiety.  
"Yeah, people can grow up, but they don't change that dramatically. Especially not you, Urameshi." Kuwabara began to walk away. "I'm not off your case just yet, but I'll let you off the hook for today."  
Finally, Yusuke's tension began to fade, as he relaxed. "I don't know how long I can hold this up." He put his hands on his head, and looked out onto the lake. "Maybe this Spirit Detective thing is getting to me. Or maybe it's the demons. Nah, it couldn't be the demons, I'm always around Kurama and Hiei and they're demons." Yusuke closed his eyes, and sighed. "Man, what's wrong with me?"  
  
Back in Reikai, Koenma was complaining yet again. "Oh, I'm worried. Those boys barely made it through another mission. Demons are getting stronger everyday, and they're trying to lead normal lives. I'm afraid they might need to train for a couple of months." He said to nobody in particular. However, Botan had overheard everything he said. "Well, Koenma, they have to have some free time." She said, contradicting him. "But, what if a demon suddenly appears and they're not strong enough?! What then? You have to think of all the possibilities! They're responsible for protecting the human world from extinction!' Koenma babbled on. Botan, however, tuned out. She heard this from him everyday, and it had become natural to not listen. "Well, if you're going to do what you please. You're the one telling them, I'm not getting yelled at for something you want." She said, shaking her head. He always had to have his way. Certainly, this reflected his childish side. "Botan, have you forgotten who's the boss here?" He smirked, knowing this tactic would work. Botan, who was now wide-eyed, "WHAT?! You really want me to tell them this?!" Running through her mind, was what each would say to her after hearing this. Hiei, who always trained, would simply give her a 'hn', but Kurama would start about how he needed time to catch up on his studies and how he needed to visit him mother too. Kuwabara would go off mumbling to himself, and how he needed to spend more time with Yukina. However, those were not the worst she would get, Yusuke would completely explode. 'WHAT?! WHAT'S HE THINKING? WE JUST GOT BACK FROM A MISSION?! I'M TIRED AND EXHAUSTED. WHAT DOES HE THINK WE ARE? MACHINES?!' She shuddered at the thought of what the Spirit Detective would scream to her, but she would have to do as Koenma told. He was her boss, and that's what bosses do. Coming back to reality, she realized Koenma was now yelling at her. "BOTAN? BOTAN! Are you there?!" He screamed in her face. Jumping back, she nodded meekly. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry!" "Ok," He said, assuming calmness again. "I'm not going to make you tell them yet. I agree that the boys do need some free time, and I realized they just got back from a mission. BUT! You will need to tell them soon. I have a feeling that something bad will happen." Botan nodded, and sighed. 'I too, have the same feeling. But the boys need to relax themselves before hearing the big news.' She thought, as her mind trailed off. 


	3. Lies, Lies, Lies

Chapter 2: Lies, Lies, Lies  
  
It was ten in the morning, on a lovely Saturday. The sun shone brightly, and the weather was fair. People went about doing pleasurable activities, taking a much-needed break from work and school. However, back in the apartment when Kurama and Hiei dwelled, there was no play. The fire demon sat cross-legged on the floor, eyes closed. He concentrated his energy vigorously in the less active form of training. All the while, the redhead sat before a desk, studying hard in the education wished by his human mother. His eyes darted back and forth on each page, taking in all the information his college books printed. In this apartment of such concentration, the phone rang. However, each too consumed in their priorities, neither noticed until a few more rings. Hiei's eyes flicked open, hearing the ruckus breaking his concentration. He mumbled quietly to Kurama, as he never picked up phone, "Phone's ringing. Better pick it up."  
Kurama's head popped up, as he too noticed after Hiei spoke. He stood up quickly, knocking over his chair, as he rushed to the telephone. Picking it up before the answering machine came on, he gave a rather breathless 'hello'. It was his mother's voice, which was heard on the other line.  
"Hello Shuuchi! You sound a bit breathless. Is everything all right over there?" She greeted, and then asked, a bit anxious.  
The fox laughed softly, and answered, "Yes Mother, I am fine. I didn't hear the phone ringing until just now. A bit of a rush to pick it up."  
"Oh I see. Well, don't get too caught up in your studies. A person needs a break every once in a while." She cautioned her son, not wanting him to wear himself out.  
"Yes Mother. I know." Kurama answered shortly.  
"I'm just calling to remind you to come by the house at 10:30 ne?" His mother then said, which was the main reason she called.  
"Nani? Oh! Yes, yes, I remember. I will come on time." Kurama said, recalling that his mother told him this yesterday.  
"Well, see you in a little bit then." She bid a farewell, and then hung up.  
As the redhead placed the phone back down, Hiei quietly said, "So it was you mother ne? Meeting her at 10:30?"  
Kurama nodded, not surprised that Hiei heard the whole conversation. "I should get ready now. You will be all right on your own right? I will be back in a couple of hours."  
Hiei snorted, and nodded. "Of course I'll be all right." The fox nodded as well, and cleaned up his study area.  
"Then, I should probably get going. See you later." He said, as he quickly kissed Hiei. He then grabbed his jacket, and went out the door.  
  
Back at the office, Botan paced back and forth, nervously biting her nails. The feeling that something bad was going happened had only increased in the past couple of days. She shook her head, not knowing how to tell the boys. They wouldn't believe her. They would say it was only her imagination and that they'd be ready if something were to happen. The ferry girl shook her head once more, feeling that the four wouldn't be ready. In all this, she did not notice Koenma watching her.  
"Botan?" He called out softly, in his teenage form.  
The blue-haired girl jumped back a bit, a little surprised by him. "Y- yes?" She managed to say.  
"Is something the matter? You seem a bit jumpy." He asked in concern, looking her right in the eye.  
"No. No, I'm all right. Really I am, just thinking. That's all." She partially lied, smiling, assuming her usual cheerful and bubbly self.  
Koenma nodded, "Oh really?" He asked in disbelief. "And what were you thinking about?"  
"Oh nothing too important. Just about the boys and the missions they'd had to take on." Botan answered, which was another half-lie.  
Koenma nodded again, and started to walk away. He rose up a hand, and said, "All right then. I guess I'll be going." He decided not to interrogate the ferry girl further. For it seemed to him, that she was far too troubled herself, to even get her thoughts straight. 'Oh Koenma,' Botan thought to herself. 'I wish I could tell you how I feel, but under our circumstances, and my mind, it's far too complicated for you to get involved.'  
  
In the Kuwabara resident, Kazuma stood by a window, gazing outside. His hands were pocketed, as he too, was deep in thought. 'Man, that Urameshi. Can never figure him out. But I swear, when he gets his mind straight, he will never hear the end from me until he answers my questions. If his mind is on somethin' else, things could go seriously wrong in a mission Koenma assigns us.' He gave out a desperate sigh, and continued to stare out the window. After another few moments of silences, he heard footsteps coming down from upstairs. Kuwabara knew it was Yukina, so he turned to face her. "Good morning sleepy head." The orange-haired one said, smiling.  
The ice maiden let out a soft yawn, before replying. "Good morning Kazuma," She said, smiling back at him. Although Kuwabara looked happy on the outside, Yukina sensed something troubling him. He was hiding his true feelings, and it bothered her to know that something was bothering him. "Kazuma." She then said softly again.  
"Yes?" He replied immediately.  
"Is something the matter? Please, I want to know, so I can help." Yukina asked with a concerned expression.  
Kuwabara shook his head, lying. "No, nothing's wrong. Don't worry about it, I was just thinking."  
Yukina sighed half-heartedly, evidently not getting the answer she wanted. "Are you sure Kazuma? Please tell me if something is troubling you."  
"Yeah, I'm sure. It's all right. Don't worry. I'm fine. Maybe you should start worrying about yourself, instead of everyone else for a change. You know, take a break, or maybe even a vacation. Don't want you to get too stressed over nothin'." The tall man said, apparently, lying once more.  
  
As Kurama reached the door of his mother's house, he sighed, and just stood there for a few moments. Ever since she had found out about his relationship with Hiei, their relationship had become uncomfortable. The fox knew his mother had wished for him to marry a woman and have children. Despite that fact, she did not want to deny his son his happiness either. His mother still loved him, and they still saw each other on a daily basis, but still, something was different. The woman didn't have as much to say to Kurama as before. Knowing girls at collage swarmed him, she had probably had high hopes that one of them was be the one for him. Sighing, the redhead finally rang the doorbell. Hearing footsteps coming from inside, the door opened to reveal his mother. "Hello Shuuchi." She greeted, smiling. He went inside, and slipped off his shoes. Settling down in the living room, where tea was all ready set, the conversation began. "So, today is such a lovely day ne?" She asked him. All Kurama did was nod, not knowing what to say to her. "Really, you should take a break from studying once in a while. Especially on a day like this, wouldn't want to be cooped up in an apartment with your nose in a book while everyone else is relaxing."  
Kurama smiled, and spoke finally. "Yes, I know, but collage tends to pack on a lot of work. It's a bit overwhelming at times, but I can handle it. I do take the occasional break however," He said, lying. The redhead didn't need to take breaks from studying. His demon side allowed much more than his human side. Being a very old age, he gained wisdom, which was very helpful. Then came the topic, which was difficult to carry.  
"So, how is your relationship with Hiei?" She asked, still smiling.  
"Fine." He answered, which was true.  
"And how is Hiei?" His mother asked again.  
"Hiei is fine also." Which was also true.  
"That's good to hear." She said, nodding respectively. "And how have you been doing?" The woman then asked.  
"I am fine also." He said, wincing the slightest bit. Kurama lied to his mother too many times to count, but one half of him was forced to be kept secret from the woman. "How are you Kaasan?" The redhead then asked. Her mother was obviously answer with something like 'I'm fine' or 'I have been doing good.' This was how the conversation was carried every time they met, very polite and on the surface. Worrying that their relationship would soon fade, Kurama tried very hard to figure out a way to strengthen it. However, every time he came to a dead end. It would appear that if nothing was done, Kurama and his mother would soon have no relationship.  
  
So how do you like it after the prologue and the first 2 chapters? Please review to tell me what you think, and what I should work on to improve on my story! Arigatou! 


End file.
